ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Fire Nation
Replace "Firelord" with "Fire Emperor" *Fire Nation is KASAI now, remember that plz Ru (lived c.4000s) is the oldest known Fire Sage statesman and verified leader of the Eskssees. He is one of the oldest recorded named persons in the Fire Nation (which didnt exist at the time). The Eskssees were an ancient paleolithic tribe of fire benders recorded to exist by at least 4700 BN. They dissolved (split into several tribes) around, by at least, 3200 BN, having 1,500 years of activity. They ruled with several large colonies and states situated around the modern-day Fire Nation (some expanding into the modern Earth Kingdom). The first existing records of leaders and such were in the 4000s. Ru is the first recorded person named in the fireland. History The only records of him were found in 309 by a fire nation archaologist, Xiv Ogref, at a lost tomb near Pharro Village. The tomb was successfully excavated by a research team led by Emperor Ozen in 311, leading to a massive discovery of an ancient Eskssees village. The language was written in charred stone, detailing a short council meeting and building of a village-house dated circa 4000 BN. A name "Ru" was attached to a key figure appearing in most of the illustrations. Ru, however, translates to "leader" in ancient fire language, therefore meaning the man being depicted's name was not actually "Ru", but that was his title in respect. His name remains unknown (it was common not to put specific names in ancient fire culture, but to put titles such as "peasant", "leader", "nobleman"). According to professional translations released by Xiv Ogref in 311/12, Ru was raised by members of his village (normal Eskssee culture) and grew to become leader of the village. He established several colonies around and his name spread across the land. He travelled and formed small communities and populations along the Chang River. A large flood wiped out a village and Ru narrowly escaped on horse. In old age, Ru passed away in a hut along the Chang. The specific locations of any of these events remain unknown, but were along the Chang River, as were many Eskssee villages and tribes. Most of the villages were lost over time. However, the Village of Yyu still remains intact to this day, right along the Chang in the northern Fire Nation. It was formed around 4000 BN, the height of the Eskssee culture, as one of their villages. It is likely Ru may have had a part in its founding. ~ Xiv Ogref (c.270 - 11 Mar 332) was a fire nation archaeologist, best known for his discovery of an Eskssees village, namely, the first verified person in fire history, "Ru". He recorded and wrote many transcripts and tablets. He discovered many insignificant tablets and translated them with his thorough understanding of ancient Fire language, which contributed to many museums and history. He retired in 327 and died in 332. Fire Kings FIRE KINGS (ruling dates) = Horun (2981 - 2911 BN) -> Han I (2911 - 2888 BN) -> Han II (2888 - 2856 BN) -> Nibu (2856 - 2801 BN) -> Nilch I (2801 - 2770 BN) -> Nilch II (2770 - 2723 BN) -> Nilch III (2723 - 2721 BN) -> Hamus (2721 - 2650 BN) -> Nilgath (2650 - 2592 BN) -> Hilund I (2592 - 2506 BN) -> Hilund II (2506 - 2499 BN) -> Fnik (2499 - 2477 BN) -> Hilund III (2477 - 2441 BN) -> Milforf I (2441 - 2346 BN) -> Milforf II (2346 - 2309 BN) -> Ran (2309 - 2276 BN) -> Horun (2276 - 2249 BN) -> Fnis I (2249 - 2200 BN) -> Fnis II (2200 - 2123 BN) -> Fnis III (2123 - 2119 BN) -> Kent I (2119 - 2066 BN) -> Kent II (2066 - 2021 BN) -> Nel (2021 - 1974 BN) -> Jonu I (1974 - 1903 BN) -> Jonu II (1903 - 1887 BN) -> Feeb I (1887 - 1847 BN) -> Nu I (1847 - 1799 BN) -> Nu II (1799 - 1734 BN) -> Nu III (1734 - 1692 BN) -> Nu IV (1692 - 1601 BN) -> Nu V (1601 - 1600 BN) -> Nu VI (1600 - 1550 BN) -> Nu VII (1550 - 1515 BN) -> Helkos I (1515 - 1511 BN) -> Nu VIII (1511 - 1481 BN) -> Helkos II (1481 - 1410 BN) -> Funell (1410 - 1333 BN) -> Dukas I (1333 - 1290 BN) -> Dukas II (1290 - 1208 BN) -> Mohamus I (1208 - 1167 BN) -> Mohamus II (1167 - 1111 BN) -> Ael I (1111 - 1101 BN) ->SKIP TO Ael II (1080 - 1003 BN) -> Ael III (1003 - 944 BN) -> Forswyll (944 - 860 BN) -> Fnis (860 - 807 BN) -> Elmek I (807 -776 BN) -> Elmek II (776 - 714 BN) -> Jon (714 - 698 BN) -> Bylyn I (698 - 603 BN) -> Bylyn II (603 - 599 BN) -> Bylyn III (599 - 589 BN) -> Conis I (589 - 499 BN) -> Conis II (499 - 439 BN) -> Conis III (439 -370 BN) -> Jeong V (370 - 337 BN) -> Jeong VI (337 - 330 BN) -> Jeong VII (330 - 314 BN) -> Jeong VIII (314 - 260 BN) -> Jeong XI (260 - 217 BN) (last fire king) -> FIRE WARRIORS (ruling dates) Bakis (217 - 210 BN) Bunis (210 - 151 BN) Georg (174 - 154 BN) Hadis (154 - 60 BN) SUN PRIESTS (ruling dates) Annis (60 - 3 BN) Artis (3 BN - 40) Latifis (40 - 88) Asrah (88 - 153) Ran (153 - 203) Category:October 12 2014